wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Power (Book)
Talons of Power is the ninth book in the Wings of Fire series. Tui T. Sutherland has confirmed that the main protagonist will be Prince Turtle. According to Amazon, it will be released December 27th, 2016. Talons of Power follows Escaping Peril and precedes ''Darkness of Dragons''. Tui T. Sutherland said on her blog that the ninth book will be the one to "rip out your heart and stomp on it." It will pick up right after Escaping Peril's ending. Part One Book 9 begins with Darkstalker escaping from the mountain. Turtle is immediately frightened so he enchants a stick to make Darkstalker forget he exists, and to make him to be unable to read his mind. Turtle then has a flashback of when he wrote stories in which he was the hero who saved his family and the tribe. It is implied that he did this because he wanted his mother Queen Coral to notice him. However, when he had the chance to save his family for real he blew it. After that Turtle swore never to write again. In the present Darkstalker claims he is not evil but hungry, Peril tries to scorch him but he is undamaged and pushes her aside. Darkstalker says that when Peril burned the scroll, his animus magic returned to him and he was free. He also takes note that he grew regularly while sleeping for 2000 years which is why he is huge. Then, Turtle notices "something strange in Winter's blue eyes" and suddenly Winter starts agreeing with everything Darkstalker says. Moon accuses Darkstalker of using his powers on Winter, but Darkstalker denies it. Throughout the whole chapter Darkstalker says that he is very hungry and asks if Moon and her friends want to go hunting with him. The chapter ends when the others tell Turtle to go to Jade Mountain to get help. Turtle goes claiming that he is not a hero, but he can find heroes at Jade Mountain, while the other dragonets go with Darkstalker to go hunting. Trivia * The only other book with an animus's perspective is the '' Darkstalker Legends'' (Special Edition) book Darkstalker (Legends), with Darkstalker and Prince Fathom. This is the first and so far only main series book that has the POV of an animus. * On the cover, Turtle's phosphoric lights are blue, but in the book, they are described to give off a greenish light. *''Talons of Power'' is the longest mainseries book with 336 pages (24 more pages than The Brightest Night, and 48 more pages than Escaping Peril). But this is unconfirmed to be exact due to Darkstalker Legends to be 400 pages long, but when it came out, it had 366. *In the excerpt at the end of Runaway, it is revealed that Turtle originally wanted to be a writer. *The excerpt also reveals that Turtle loved reading about brave dragons that saved the day: heroes. He always wanted to be a hero of a story, until an incident when he was younger which made him think otherwise. He decided to try to be ordinary and unmemorable since then. *The "incident" from when Turtle was younger hasn't been revealed, although it has something to do with a possible SeaWing named Snapper, and Turtle's unhatched sisters, as seen in the Talons of Power sneak peek in Runaway. *On the pre-final cover, Turtle didn't have his armband, but on the final cover it is seen on right upper arm. *On the final cover, unlike the pre-final cover, it shows the royal wing patterns, and the water Turtle's tail is in is significantly darker. *If you look carefully, the whites in his eyes aren't visible in the final cover. *This is the only book cover with a SeaWing that has its phosphoric wing patterns because on The Lost Heir's cover, Tsunami is missing her's. *Turtle was claimed to be plump in Moon Rising but in the cover, he is the same size as normal dragonets. Gallery IMG 0850.jpg|Final ToP cover as first seen in Runaway Talons of Power.jpg|pre-final cover by Joy Ang TalonsofPowerPlaceholderCover.jpeg|Scholastic's placeholder for the book Book9cover.jpg|by Angelturtle Tutle Talons of power.png|by Searing of the SandWings. Prediction for cover. talons_of_power_by_dragon_nest_.jpg|Talons of power cover fan art prediction Preciousseawingsonturtle.png prince_turtle_by_shadowfinder101-d9qxbj8.png|Prince Turtle By Shadowfinder101 on Deviantart Turtle Recognition Day Banner.PNG|Banner for Turtle Recognition Day by RiftSeaWing TurtleSkyWingCookies.jpg|Prince Turtle by SkywingCookies|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkywingCookies Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Second Arc